1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact imaging lens assembly with a wide field of view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of portable electronic products featuring photographing function, the demand for compact imaging lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS sensor (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, the pixel size of sensors becomes reduced due to the advancing semiconductor manufacturing technology and makes electronic products become more compact and powerful and feature a wider field of view. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lenses having a wide field of view.
A conventional wide angle imaging lens is generally configured such that the front lens group has negative refractive power and the rear lens group has positive refractive power, thereby forming an inverse telephoto structure to achieve a wide field of view. Additionally, an imaging lens, such as the wide-angle lens system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955, generally comprises three, four or more than four lens elements so as to effectively correct the aberrations. However, the employment of excess number of lens elements will make it difficult to reduce the size of the lens and make a complicated manufacturing procedure, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a compact imaging lens assembly that features simple configuration, low cost and a wide field of view.